The Grand and Holy Death
The Grand and Holy Death '(aka. '''Spirit Of The Sponge or''' Rukia Returns To Her Home')'' is the ninth episode of the show, Sponge Reaper. This introduces Mr Urahara (unless you saw The Great Encounter/Deleted Scenes) to the series and is known as Part 2 (or Part 1 as some people see it.) of the Season 1 finale. Transcript Renji: I knew it. You're not even able to ask your zanpato it's name and you really think you can fight me as a equal. Come back in 2,000 YEARS! Now, open your eyes and see what lies before you and fall upon your prey! tries to battle him, but he drops his zanpato. Renji: You little runt, you lost to Renji Abari and here is where you die. is defeated but spews some blood out. Renji: Sorry it's ending this way kid but that's what's known as a difference in strength. That's because the zanpato can change size and shape while it responds to the wielder's spirit energy. How do you like that? Well, that's it kid. It's time for me to head out. I don't like the way the air smells here. Rukia her mind status: Now SpongeBob knows a difference in strength, it's made him release there is no chance in winning, so he's backing down. That was my hope and SpongeBob would never give up. I know that. Renji: Ready? Rukia: SpongeBob, if you can still move. Save yourself! Run! PLEASE! Renji: No answer, eh? screams as Rukia escapes Rukia: Run, SpongeBob! ESCAPE! grabs Renji Renji: Let go of me, you're only going to make things worse for yourself! Rukia: SpongeBob, get out of here! Hurry! You've got to go! Get moving! gets the strength to carry his zanpato. Renji: No! This can't be! You shouldn't have the strength left to move. This would work out just fine and thinking that it would be a shame to finish off someone who couldn't move anymore. It's time to fight and die. Rukia: I'm begging yourself, just run. stands still. Rukia: Well, if you won't move. I will. gets the spirit energy increasing, throwing Renji off guard. Renji: His spirit energy is increasing! But how? gets a slice. Renji: What the hell? goes for another attack as Renji ends up with his sliding on the rail. Renji: What is with this man? has a smug face on the other side of the battlefield. Renji: He was about to die earlier! Where the hell did he get the power? SpongeBob: I'll tell you what's wrong! Your moves have slowed down considerably. Renji: Idiot, you got faster! SpongeBob: I dunno what's happened but I like it! I don't feel any pain from my wound and I don't feel like I can lose! Renji: Why you--! Roar, Zabimaru! battle gets going again as SpongeBob evades the Zabimaru strikes. SpongeBob gets into gear again. Rukia: Renji is being pressured! SpongeBob? SpongeBob: You're awfully good for dodging my sword! Renji: What's happening? How much higher can his spiritual energy go? SpongeBob: But that's about to end. jumps up while Renji is on the ground. Renji: Can't move. I won't make it in time... is going to defeat Renji but his zanpauto has been chopped off. SpongeBob: My zanpauto... No. He didn't do anything. looks behind to see the captain. SpongeBob: Was it him? Impossible. He can't do a thing from that distance. Huh? captain shows SpongeBob the chopped zanpauto as he throws it on the ground. SpongeBob: Is he coming? captain silently slices SpongeBob without noticing. SpongeBob: What did he do? Did he get me? I can't even tell if I was hit from the back or the front. starts to drop. SpongeBob: It hurts... Byakuya: You are slow, even when you fall. Rukia: Brother don't do it! falls to the ground. Renji: It's been a while since I saw it, but he's awesome, after all. I had to strain to follow his second attack. But his first one... I couldn't even tell when he drew his sword, or put it back. If I couldn't see it coming... He probably doesn't even know what happened to him. Still... What was that extraordinary Spiritual Pressure he demonstrated earlier? Byakuya: What's the matter, Renji? Renji: No... You didn't need to help me with a kid of this level, Captain. Byakuya: Don't say that. If all I did was watch each time... I'd get rusty. Renji: No, this man is... And I am... Rukia: SpongeBob! runs over to the three other Soul Reapers. Renji: Stop! stops her on a sign. Rukia: Let me go! Renji: What are you saying, fool?! Look hard! The man is dead! Don't you understand?! By just touching him, your sentence will increase by 20 years! Why would you multiply your crimes for a dead person?! Rukia: I'm the one who got SpongeBob involved in this. It's my fault he's dead! So what's wrong with my coming to him?! Byakuya: So even if it would make your sentence harsher, you can't stay away... from this sponge? Rukia: Brother... Byakuya: I understand, Rukia. This kid...looks a lot... like him. blood splashes more. However SpongeBob grabs Byakuya's robe. SpongeBob: "He's dead," you say? "Looks a lot like him"? Quit talking about me like I'm not here! Byakuya: Let go. SpongeBob: I can't hear you. Look at me when you speak! Renji: The sponge can still move?! No way! Byakuya: I see... You don't need that arm, huh? kicks SpongeBob's hand. SpongeBob: W-What're you doing, Rukia?! Rukia: You're just a sponge... of previous episodes where Rukia and SpongeBob share a scene together. Rukia: You're just a sponge! How dare you grab my brother like that?! Know your place, sir! gasps, what has happened to Rukia? Rukia: Let us go, Brother! Through his actions just now... I, Rukia Kuchiki, have opened my eyes. Please take me back to the Soul Society. I will atone for my sins. SpongeBob: Wait you...! What're you saying?! Rukia, you...! kicks his face. Renji: You don't know when to give up, do you? Quit squirming around and die! Rukia: There is no need to inflict the final blow upon him. Leave him and he will eventually die on his own. Let us go, Brother. SpongeBob: Wait... Rukia! What kind of joke is this?! Look at me, hey! ignores him like he is not there. SpongeBob: Hey...! Rukia: Do not move! Take even one step from there... Try to come after me... And I'll...I'll... I will never forgive you! You will die anyway... so stay there and live, even if just one second longer. starts to rain as Rukia walks away from her unfinished student. Byakuya: Fine. I will not inflict the finishing blow. With the two attacks just now, I've shattered his Soul Chain and Hakusui - Soul Sleep, the vital spots of the soul. He should die in less than an hour and even if he does survive, his powers will be lost, Soul Reaper power, as well as his spiritual energy. Renji... stands to attention. Renji: Yes. leaves SpongeBob to lie on the ground and goes in front of the Kuchiki siblings. His zanpato glows red. Renji: Open. zanpato opens a gateway into the Soul Society. Renji goes first in, followed by Byakuya and Rukia. SpongeBob: I can't speak... I can't move... Soul Society doors close on SpongeBob as he is lying on the ground. SpongeBob: I was protected...again... Rukia! doors disappear on SpongeBob with no chance on finding his mentor. SpongeBob bangs his fist on the concrete ground. The rain edges on as someone is outside. SpongeBob: It hurts. My body feels heavy. It's cold. over him is Mr Urahara and his cat. (on more, look at [[The Great Encounter/Deleted Scenes].) Afterwards he is in a limbo.] SpongeBob: It doesn't hurt. Oh no, am I about to die? I probably don't feel pain because I'm on the verge of death. That's right... my body was so cold earlier, but I'm feeling warmth now. It's warm. wakes up with Ruby on top of him, he screams. Ruby: I didn't expect that from a semi friend, come to think of it... SpongeBob: Y-You're too close! Ruby: What, for a girl? now. Kisuke! SquarePants is awake! SpongeBob: Wait a minute, how did you end up here? Ruby: You went to go get Rukia, I ended up becoming drunk and spent some of the night here. SpongeBob: But why are you under the covers with me?! Get off! kicks her as she ends up lying on the floor. Ruby: That's no way to greet a girl. tries to get up but is hurt by his shoulder. SpongeBob: Huh? I'm not dead?! Why? And this isn't my house. Where am I? Mr Urahara: Now, now. You mustn't be up, SquarePants. Your wounds haven't closed yet. You'll die if you move around too much. SpongeBob: Is that right? I see, this is your house. Mr Urahara: Correct. SpongeBob: So you saved me? Mr Urahara: Huh? That tone is unexpected. It sounds as though you didn't want me to rescue you. SpongeBob: Oh yeah... What happened to that kid with the glasses? Is he here to? Mr Urahara: No, he went home. He lost a lot of blood, but his wounds weren't too serious. Even if he lay there like that, he wouldn't have died for a couple of days. So I was able to treat most of his wounds there. NIGHT Mr Urahara voiceover: He was worried about you when he left. DAY SpongeBob: He was worried? Okay... Mr Urahara: I asked him to rest here awhile... NIGHT Uyru: Thank you very much. But I'm all right. But rather... please take care of SpongeBob. If there's anyone who can defeat those guys right now, it's not me. The only one who can save Rukia... DAY Mr Urahara: ...is "him." So he said. SpongeBob: Only me? What does he expect me to do? Rukia has gone back to the Soul Society! How do I go after her?! How do I save her?! No way can I do that... No way! Mr Urahara: Do you really believe that? There's a way to get to the Soul Society... SpongeBob: Is there a way? stands up. SpongeBob: How? How do I get there?! Tell me! Mr Urahara: Of course, I'll tell you. But there's one condition. SpongeBob: Condition? Mr Urahara: Yes. For the next ten days, study how to fight with me. SpongeBob: S-Study?! What? You want me to train? I don't have time! Rukia may be executed over there at any time! We have to get to the Soul Society and...! Mr Urahara: You just don't get it, do you? Huh? pokes SpongeBob's head making him fall onto the ground. Mr Urahara: What I mean is, if you go there now, you will die. Can you beat them? If you fought with them now? This time, I let you try and fight them. That's because I figured you would understand that better than words. With your level of strength now, you won't be of any good in the Soul Society. You are weak. A weak person entering the enemy's den... that's called suicide. You want me to save Rukia? Don't make me laugh. Don't use others as a reason for walking straight into death's arms. gets up, to walk around the room to find Ruby standing at attention. Mr Urahara: The Soul Society usually has a one-month waiting period before an execution. This holds true in Rukia's case, too. SpongeBob: Execution? Mr Urahara: It's different from the way humans are executed, though. I have ten days to bully you. Then seven days to open the gate to Soul Society and 13 days after we arrive in Soul Society. We will have lots of time. SpongeBob: Can I become stronger in ten days? Mr Urahara: Certainly! That is if you truly wish to Rukia from the bottom of your heart. Your feelings are stronger than steel. Abandon any doubt you have. Ten days. Can you play a game of life and death with me? SpongeBob: Of course! a dream fatigue. SpongeBob: I felt as though... the rain stopped. of his dream ''The Countdown Starts Now!!! OF EPISODE. Category:Episodes Category:Sponge Reaper episodes Category:2015